Left 4 Greendale
by greatestfanficwriterofalltime
Summary: What Should Be A Filmmakers Dream... Is His Worst Nightmare. A Epic Crossover Between Community and Left 4 Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Greendale

A Left 4 Dead and Community Crossover.

A/N: Hi Everyone! Welcome to my first serious fanfiction. This is a crossover between Left 4 Dead (The Original Game) and Community. I know its an odd thing of someone to do a crossover between these things but I couldn't resist. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Real Zombie Apocalypse.

The Study Room: 1:24pm.

Abed woke up on the floor. He looked around the study room. It was mostly empty with pencils and pens and paper everywhere. He realized that no one was in the study room. It was completely destroyed: The floor was ripped just like the time Jeff went insane because of Annie's missing pen. The lights were damaged or burnt out, and the tables were flipped over. What the hell is going on he thought to himself. He tried to open the doors but they were locked. He had a feeling that something horrible had went wrong in the school causing this to happen. The last he could remember was he was in his room where he smelled something, then blacked out.

He picked up a chair and tried to break the glass. Unfortunately it wouldn't break, since the school had just installed new windows in. He tried looking for a paper clip to unlock the door but found nothing. He heard a noise from the back and it was Troy unlocking the door and running in with what seemed to be prop guns and medical supplies. "Troy, what happened?!" He questioned him. "There is no time to explain. We have to get out of here." Troy said sadly. "All I can say is the group is no more. Take this." He gave him the stage gun, but they both knew it wasn't. "This is real." Abed took out the ammunition and looked at it. "These are 10mm. Where did you get these?" "Abed does it really matter? The world is coming to an end!" "Zombies or Aliens?" Abed asked curious about how the world was coming to an end. "Zombies!" Troy exclaimed. "Romaro or Boyle?" he asked again. He was a film buff after all. "Boyle. Now come on we have to get out of here." They walked out of the room.

The hallways were wrecked also: the walls were teared apart, the windows were broken and... there was an arm on the floor. Abed steped over it. They continued walking and found someone groaning. It was Senor Chang. But he was not normal. He had pale grey skin and had blood running down his mouth. He was a zombie. "Senor Chang Wh-" Abed starting walking to him but Troy put his arm in front of him not letting him get to him. Senor Chang looked at them then screamed in a evil voice. "Get the gun out!" Troy said as Abed did. Troy started to shoot Zombie Chang and Abed had shot him in the eye as Zombie Chang fell dead to the ground.

"Hey! I heard some shots!" A woman said as Abed and Troy could hear multiple footsteps coming their way. When the people came around the corner, They saw a biker dude, a war veteran, an accountant and a student from Greendale with guns, ammunition and some medical supplies and defib units. Abed recognized Zoey, the new girl at Greendale. But he didn't recognize the others. "Are you infected?" the old Veteran said. "Not in any way." Troy told him looking around if there were anymore of those zombies. "Then you can come with us." The veteran said to them. "Im Bill." He told him. "Im Louis." The accountant told them. "Francis is the name." the biker dude told them. "Zoey right?" Troy said to her. "Yeah." Zoey said. "The next safe room I think is right by the cafeteria." Zoey told them all. "I saw a red metal door there. Thats how I know." Zoey explained to them. "Here take these." Bill handed them some MP5's with silencers on them. "Your going to have to save your pistol ammo for later since that gun doesn't do much damage." Bill explained to them. "Now we gotta get out of here. Lets get to that safe room already!" Francis told everyone as they started to walk to the cafeteria already.

A/N: Well? How was that? Its an odd combination yes, but I love Community and I kinda wanted to make a sequel to the zombie episode. Hope you are enjoying it! Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brita The Witch

The Cafeteria: 1:45pm.

They broke into the cafeteria as Francis opened the door from the outside as they walked into a destroyed cafeteria: some tables were flipped, the food looked contaminated and there were dead bodies. Abed was talking to Francis about what not to do in a zombie apocalypse. Francis was getting a bit irritated by this. "...and whatever you do, don't burn the bodies. Because as we all know in The Return of The Living Dead, burning the bodies will cause acid rain to rain down on cemeteries and make the dead rise from their graves." "I hate movies. They always tell lies and they always have the same ending. Plus the black guy always dies in the horror films." Francis told Abed. "Well this is one black guy who is not going to die." Louis said a bit annoyed because of the truth. In nearly every horror movie, every black guy dies; except for in Dawn of the Dead and a few other films.

They heard some crying. The crying sounded so familiar to Troy that it sounded like Brita. "Thats Brita!" Troy pointed out. "Whoever she is, she is a witch." Troy got pissy at Zoey for saying that. "Excuse me? Did you just call her a witch as in old and evil?" Troy said in a angry tone. "What? NO! What are you talking about?! She has a witch infection now! If you get close to her she will attack you!" Zoey explained quickly. "This is bullcrap." Troy went walking towards Brita as the others failed to try and stop him. He touched her shoulder and she screamed. Troy began to run away from Witch Brita as The others began shooting her. Part of her brain fell out and she fell to the ground dead.

"I dont understand this." Troy began to get scared because everyone he knew turned into miserable cannibals. Zoey slapped him. "You should have listened." she said unimpressed. They then heard voices coming their way and they knew they were zombies. "I forgot to tell you two, the dead go to where loud noises are made." "Its just like the films I have been watching. The zombies can hear very well!" Abed realized. The zombies came running in the cafeteria as they made a run for the safe room. Francis tripped over a chair he didn't see but got back up just in time to make it to the safe room. They slammed the door shut. They put a bar on the door and they sat down. They nearly died out there, and that moment is going to happen a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The College Labyrinth and The Tank.

The Safe Room: 1:59pm

Abed and the others refilled on ammo as Louis took a much stronger Desert Eagle. The Deagle is usually mistaken as a Magnum Pistol in American cities. Bill pulled out a map of the school he took with him. He layed it out on the table and started to look for the next safe room. "Everyone come over here for a second." Bill said to them all. They all looked at the map as Bill pointed out where the next safe room was. On the map it showed the new school Labyrinth and a safe room beside the exit of it. "We can take the labyrinth to get to the safe room." Bill told them. "Old man thats going to take too long." Troy said to Bill. The others agreed. "Not unless we find a chainsaw." Zoey said starting to explain. "If we get a chainsaw we can just cut down the labyrinth and walk straight through it." she explained to them. "Zoey you are a genius!" Louis exclaimed. "I know there is a chainsaw somewhere in the maze, and its not that far into the maze we have to go to get the chainsaw." Abed said with thought. "Good. Lets get going." Troy said as he took the bar off the safety door.

They got outside and heard some sounds coming from the labyrinth. Roaring sounds. It ran through the middle of the labyrinth and ripped out of a huge piece of the ground and threw it at the survivors. It had short legs and was only wearing small blue shorts. It looked like someone who took ten injections of steroids and had blood all over it. "Look Out!" They all got out of the way as ground hit the door. "EVERYONE SHOOT THE TANK! ILL GO FIND THE CHAINSAW!" Zoey yelled as they began to shoot what felt like endless rounds of bullets. It was always shoot-reload-shoot-reload-shoot-reload and it happened quite a lot during the fighting of the tank. A few minutes later after the thousands of bullets went through the tank, the tank had hit Abed and him flew into a wall. He groaned in pain trying to get up. He realized he didn't have his gun and it was on the ground behind the tank. He got up and as the tank was about to hit him he ducked under his arm as he was going to hit him and grabbed the gun and ran for the others shooting the tank. Pink substance came out of the tank's head as they hit him. They were cornered. But then, Zoey had gotten the chainsaw as she pierced it through the back of the tank and started to split him in half. Huge amounts of blood flew onto the survivors as the tank started to die. It fell onto its knees and collapsed. Organs everywhere, blood everywhere. They were exhausted from fighting it.

Zoey Sat beside Abed as he looked at her. "You remind me of that Takashi Miike film Ichi The Killer where he splits the guy in half." He told her trying to get a hold of his breath. "Yeah, don't remind me of that, that film was messed up in so many ways." she laughed. Then, they heard footsteps coming their way. It was the Dean, or Dean Pelton. He was like a principal of a school trying to make the university a better place. He looked terrified at the tank that he had never saw before. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" He yelled in angst. The others looked at him in suspicion. Dean tried to keep quiet without saying anything else but Troy grabbed him by the neck. "What the hell do you mean, What have I Done?" he growled. "N- Now Troy I can explain the whole thing! Just listen to me! Im the Dean you can trust me!" Bill came over to Troy. "We need him. If he knows whats going on then he will help us escape." Bill explained to Troy. Troy let go of him. "I know whats going on. I can show you the thing thats causing all of these infections. Follow me." He said as they followed him. Zoey used the chainsaw to get through the Labyrinth easier as she cut the leaves off with the chainsaw. After cutting the leaves down from the labyrinth, they find another door that leads them into another area of the college. They walked down the hallway and The Dean moved a carpet from the floor that showed a wooden door to a cellar. He opened it and everyone went down. The Dean locked the door and showed them the horror that was causing this pandemic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Green(dale) Flu

Greendale Secret Cellar: 2:10PM.

The cellar had lots of weird, disturbing objects that no one had seen before. A dead cobra with its head cut off and its fangs removed in a jar. Medieval armor and swords. Used Syringes in a box. It was like a torture chamber. The lights kept flickering. They thought they saw a rat move by. Something was not right. Dean had brang out a silver suitcase that smelled funny to the survivors. The Dean opened it and there was a cylinder plastic bottle with some kind of green air in it. "Before I tell you about this. A lot of you have questioned my sexuality and its about time I came out of the closet." The Dean confessed. "I knew it." Abed and Troy said at the same time. They looked at each other then pointed at each other. "JINX!" they both said. "I just wanted to say this because we might not survive. Now onto business. This is the Green Flu, or as I like to call it, Greendale Flu." Dean started to explain. "This flu is different from others. It causes extreme aggression, mutation to body cells and the lose of higher brain functions. This will turn you into a monstrous... thing. Now there are two types of infected now listen to me closely. There are Common Infected who have been infected with the green flu but have not mutated any further then that. Then there are the uncommon infected who are different from the Common Infected. These things have brains and will do anything to kill you. There are Hunters who claw you, Jockeys or Hunchbacks as I like to call them who ride on your face, Chargers who are like the thing you just encountered but less powerful. Smokers who use there long deformed tongues to drag you to him as he attacks you. Boomers are also one of the uncommon who vomit on you as the smell attracts the zombies... and I think thats it." Abed had a lot of questions for The Dean, but he knew he could only ask a few because they would have no time left if he asked him more. "I only have two questions. 1. How are we still not infected? 2. Where did you get that?" Abed asked in curiosity. "Well you see Abed, some people are Immune. Which I call pure luck. This means you will never get infected. The second question is this. Remember the day that no one remembered? Well, I was the only one who was told what happened. You see, that flu was at our Halloween party. Even though I heard that the heat was turned up it caused the infection to go away. But some of that flu did not go away and they had to catch the flu using a cylinder bottle and locking it in. They accidentally left it in the college and I had to take it somewhere safe so that no one would screw around with it. But somehow, it got out. I don't know who did it or why anyone would play with it or how they would even find this place." Dean was getting tired of talking and just wanted to get out of this school. But Bill Had one more question for him. A Life or Death question. "Are you infected by any chance?" he said. There was silence. …... "No! What are you..." In a flash, Francis Shot The Dean's face off. The Dead Dean fell on his back. "JESUS H. CHRIST FRANCIS! Why the hell did you shoot him!?" Bill Yelled Angrily at Francis. "Old Man, I know when someone is lying. Just look." A part of The Dean's brain was on the floor. Francis picked it up and tossed it to Bill. "Just Look." Bill examined the piece of brain. Part of it was rotting. This was one of the symptoms of green flu. A green and rotting brain. "Ok smart ass, you were right this time. Now lets g-" The flickering light just went out making everything pitch black. They could see nothing. But... they heard growling.

…... **Growl **…... "Did you hear that?" Zoey asked. …... **Growl** …... "Abed?" "Yes Troy?" "Are you playing games with us?" "No. Thats not me." …... **Growl** …... "Let me turn on my flashlight." Louis said scared. He did turn it on looking around. …... **GRAAAAAAAAAAA! **"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Louis screamed as the hunter pounced on him. The flashlight fell from his hand. Abed saw it and ran over to it picking it up. He kicked the hunter down and grabbed his pistol. He put the flashlight to the hunters face and found out something shocking. ….. It was Jeff. Beneath that infection was Jeff. He had remembered he had bought a new hoodie on the weekend and started to wear it all the time. But it wasn't Jeff anymore. It was a hunter. "Sorry Jeff but its for your own good." Abed said as he repeatedly shot Jeff in the face. The Hunter, or Jeff finally died. Abed was all stressed out. He felt like a murderer which he didn't want to be. He knew his friends were infected but he just didn't want to kill his infected friends anymore. Abed sat down thinking about why this had happened, why his friends were chosen, and why it wouldn't stop. Troy sat next to Abed. Abed began to talk to him. "Troy. Why couldn't I be infected? Like the others." Abed questioned. "Abed, what are you talking about? Aren't you glad that you are immune?" Troy said worried about him. "I just wonder what its like to be like them. To suffer like the way they are. I wonder if they feel any pain like we do; they could you know?" Abed said wondering. Troy knew he was sad so he tried to explain to him about life. "Hey, look. Friends come and go, we don't want this to happen but life isn't always as we expect it to be. But whenever there is a bad thing, there is always a good outcome right?" "Right." Abed said. "Because this happened, something good can happen afterwords." Abed said back to him positively. "You all right now?" Troy said with a smile. "Yeah." Abed said as they both got up. "I think we are ready to move." Troy said to the remaining survivors as they went out of the cellar. "Stay Positive guys." Louis said as they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Boomers, Jockeys, Smokers, and Chargers.

They finally got out of the college and out on the streets. They looked if there were any zombies on the streets. There was one and Troy shot him in the knee as he fell over. Bill looked to the right and he saw that there was a sign from CEDA, the people who were bringing other immune and uninfected people to safety. The sign said 'CEDA EVAC AT BURGER BURGER RESTRAUNT. LEAVING AT 5:00PM' "What an original name." Zoey said looking at the sign also. Bill looked at his old 1978 Wrist Watch. "Its about 2:30 right now. The Burger Burger place is pretty far from here. The helicopter must be on the rooftop of the place. We can get there in about an hour and twenty minutes if we walk there. If we can find a car with keys in the ignition then it will not take us long to get there. I say we find a car." Bill told the survivors. "Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." Louis said. Abed and Troy started to notice that Louis was always happy and positive. Maybe it was because he loved his job or maybe it was because he was always lucky. They never knew why he was so positive.

They started looking for a car while walking down the road. Abed and Zoey looked through all the windows in the car looking for keys. They talked while looking. "So why did you come to Greendale again?" Abed asked her. "Well, its because I wanted to study film. I want to be a director." Zoey explained. "I made a film once that was about Jesus. It was the biggest piece of crap since The Last Airbender movie." Abed said. Zoey laughed. "Yeah, we all know that bombed and I even doubt After Earth would be better." Zoey said. They looked in another window and found nothing still. "You know Zoey? Your a pretty cool person to be with." Zoey blushed a bit. "Gee, thanks Abed." She thanked him. "Hey Guys! I found some keys! Also the door is unlocked!" Troy exclaimed. They all went to the car. Bill looked around and heard a roaring sound coming from... A charger. "CHARGER!" Bill yelled as they tried getting out of the way. But it charged at Zoey and used its gigantic right arm to smash her to the ground repeatedly. "HES CRUSHING ME!" Zoey Screamed in horror. Bill shot him with the Spas-12 shotgun he had found in the school. But a charger wasn't the only thing in there way. A Jockey, which was like the dean explained, a hunchback but smaller rided Bill's face pulling him every direction. "Get This Thing Off ME!" Bill yelled. He tripped over falling. He got his Spas out and shot him in the back killing him. Suddenly while Troy was trying to shoot the charger. A Long tongue captured and choked him as he was being dragged by the smoker. The smoker started attacking him as he struggled to get free from the tongue. "Abed, I could use a little help over here!" Troy yelled at Abed. Abed finished killing the Charger. Zoey was hurt pretty badly as she was bleeding. Francis shot the smoker's tongue off and beat him down. But they were in for another surprise. A Boomer came from behind them and puked on Troy and Francis as he was getting Troy up. Francis backed up a bit. "Get out of the way Troy. This is going to be awesome." Troy backed up as Francis shot the boomer in the chest and it exploded. More blood and puke exploded on them as Troy accidently got some of the puke in his mouth. Thankfully, it wouldn't make him infected since he was immune. It tasted somewhat like a rotten egg. "What is this stuff?!" Troy Exclaimed trying to wipe the green puke off. "Well, you better run. Because that is what zombies love." Francis said as he ran towards the unlocked car. Troy looked in front of him as a horde of zombies came running over to the survivors. "They're Coming!" Troy alerted the survivors. They made a run towards the car. Abed helped Zoey up as they got into the car. They all got into the car as Francis took shotgun and turned on the ignition. They started driving away from the zombies. It was nearly over.


End file.
